Último Pedido
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Eu permaneço aqui desde àquela hora. Não sairia dali... Não o deixaria sozinho... Não mais... Minhas lágrimas cessaram há uns minutos, não posso mais chorar... Não por ele... Só me resta sorrir."


**Último Pedido**

Eu permaneço aqui desde àquela hora. Não sairia dali... Não o deixaria sozinho... Não mais... Minhas lágrimas cessaram há uns minutos, não posso mais chorar... Não por ele... Só me resta sorrir.

Se eu não souber descrever exatamente o que aconteceu aqui, há exatamente duas horas, posso ser considerada, definitivamente, uma insensível. Alguém sem coração...

O corpo do meu amado ainda está lá, com a faca fincada em seu coração. Não suporto ver essa imagem, mas só vendo para crer. E acreditar é o que eu menos quero agora...

O que aconteceu exatamente aqui foi... A morte de Uchiha Sasuke...

**Flash Back On**

Eu estava um pouco mais adiante do portão de Konoha, pensava em fugir para, quem sabe, encontrar Sasuke... Andei mais algumas horas quando fui surpreendida por um rapaz.

Aparentava ter uns 23 anos... Tinha a pele morena e os olhos passavam raiva pura. Usava roupas pretas – uma regada e uma calça que ia até as canelas. Carregava consigo somente uma pequena faca. Ele havia parado na minha frente, do nada. Fiquei parada também. Meus pés não saiam do lugar por causa do medo.

Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim e parou a alguns centímetros de distância. Fitou-me por um momento e percebi que seus olhos percorreram o meu corpo inteiro, parando por um tempo no meu quadril e nos seios.

Naquele momento fiquei apavorada. Ele era um daqueles ladrões pervertidos que abusavam das kunoichis que passavam por perto. O pior era que eu estava indefesa naquele momento. Havia deixado tudo em Konoha. Restava então ser força bruta.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim e deixou nossos corpos colados. Admito, o rapaz era bonito, mas era um tarado qualquer que eu mal conhecia.

- O que uma gracinha dessas faz aqui, sozinha? – indagou a mim.

Nada respondi, somente o empurrei para se afastar logo. Ele me olhou com raiva.

- Não deveria fazer isso, rosada. – disse.

- Quem é você? – perguntei.

- Não é de sua importância.

- É sim. Você sai se esfregando em mim e eu nem ao menos sei que ser você é. – retruquei.

- É... Vai ser divertido... – sussurrou com um sorriso cínico – Adoro as nervosinhas... – comentou e veio para cima de mim.

Rapidamente concentrei chackra na minha mão direita, para golpeá-lo com um forte soco no estômago. Acertei. O rapaz, literalmente voou, ao receber o golpe. Mas, antes mesmo de pensar que tinha ganhado a luta, ele apareceu atrás de mim. Aquele que acertei era um clone... Ele segurou os meus braços com força, chegando a machucá-los e deixou a faca próxima ao meu pescoço.

- Se você não obedecer, rosada, morrerá! – gritou furioso.

Fiquei apavorada naquele momento. Meus sentidos pararam de funcionar e paralisei imediatamente. Não conseguia me mover. Não conseguia afastar aquele ser imprudente...

Ele me puxou para mais perto do corpo dele, colando-o com o meu. Deu chupões na minha nuca e lambidas. A mão que prendia os meus braços passou a prender firmemente a minha cintura e logo passando para dentro da minha blusa e arrancando bruscamente o sutiã, fazendo-me gritar. Apertou com força o bico do seio direito, enquanto massageava o outro. Não estava gostando da situação... Mas se fizesse alguma coisa... Poderia morrer...

O rapaz largou a faca e desceu sua mão para minhas coxas. Uma deixa dele. A faca já não estava mais em meu pescoço! Eu tentei sair correndo, mas antes que o fizesse, ele puxou a minha blusa, fazendo-a rasgar. Isso fez com que parte do meu seio esquerdo ficasse exposta e o homem mais excitado...

Ao ser puxada, desequilibrei e caí. Assim o homem veio para cima de mim e alcançar logo o seu objetivo. Que certamente era me abusar sexualmente. Eu dei um grito de socorro, mas ninguém havia aparecido.

- Ninguém mandou tentar fugir, rosada. – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Logo, arrancou o short que eu usava e me deixou somente com a peça íntima. Sua boca estava no meu seio esquerdo e uma de suas mãos passava por cima da minha intimidade, ainda coberta.

Eu gemia... Ele afastou a peça que evitava o contato direto com o meu sexo para o lado e sem dó nenhuma enfiou dois dedos. Gritei. Podia sentir seu membro já rígido roçando na minha coxa.

Depois de um tempo o moreno abaixou sua calça e a cueca. A hora do meu pesadelo havia chegado... Mas pensei errado...

- Saia daí, cara! – disse uma voz, que eu reconheci na hora.

- Saia você, daqui. – retrucou o maníaco.

- Se é pra ser assim... Será. – deu um sorriso de lado.

Sasuke havia aparecido para me salvar... Os dois começaram uma luta de força bruta, até que o meu amado foi atacar o rapaz...

Nessa hora aquele ladrão pegou a faca que estava no chão e no último momento, cravou-a no peito do Uchiha... Mas Sasuke também havia sido rápido e deixou que a katana dele atravessasse o corpo adversário.

- Sasuke! – gritei.

- Sakura... Desculpe... – disse em baixas palavras. – Não chore mais por mim... Não me cure... Deixe-me morrer... É o preço para pagar os meus pecados...

- Sasuke-kun... – sussurrei.

Aproximei-me dele e ajoelhei ao lado de seu corpo deitado. Deixei meu rosto cair sobre o seu e meus lábios colarem aos dele.

- Não chore Sakura... Sorria... – sussurrou – Sorria, para mim... – disse então as duas últimas palavras...

**Flash Back Off**

E agora eu estou aqui, recordando cada minuto pavoroso que passei. E sei que Sasuke sempre me amou... Estou olhando ao céu, que está ensolarado. Sorri... O Uchiha estava em algum lugar daquele imenso azul e estava feliz a me ver sorrir a ele...


End file.
